


Private Lessons (in History)

by PaintMeViolent



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diaries & Videos, Memories, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintMeViolent/pseuds/PaintMeViolent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A project for History class on people who <i>inspire</i> them leads Tony to blue furs, the cover of <i>Sticky Fingers</i>, and  finding out that he lives in the house of a legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lessons (in History)

It all started one foggy October morning when the Mistress of everything dusty and old, namely History, told them of a new project on a person whose contribution to the world inspired them to be better. Tony's thoughts instantly wandered to his father and how he inspired Tony not to be anything like him. But he was not sure it would be passable, as his father _was_ one of the largest investors of the school and marring his image could seriously complicate things for his already maddening high school years.

Girls were whispering about English Queens, designers, rock bands, serial killers, and feminists. Boys were muttering about football celebrities, Stan Lee, the Cold War spies, and just picking out some politician to pass the project. Tony was thinking of how to get out of this project without causing a World War Three between History teacher and him and trying to persuade his father to move back to the downtown Malibu. 

Tony hated his new house on the outskirts of Malibu. He would have never thought that someone would have built a freaking look-through glass house on a cliff miles away from civilization. It was beyond unreasonable and he practically howled and begged his father not to move there. But when his father wanted something, he got it. And while Tony was his father’s son, he was still a baby Stark, compared to his father, of course.

The house itself from outside looked strange with all the glass walls, pools and small waterfalls, on inside it looked as if someone ravished the place and then redesigned it while drunk. There were brown walls that looked orange in daylight, bright orange armchairs and glass tables complete with ridiculous pictures of people in bright clothes on the wall.

Tony’s bedroom was completely white with blue furs on the floor and blue fur chairs. The only thing that kept Tony calling the bedroom a disaster was a magnificent view of the sea and maybe the cover of _Sticky Fingers_. 

And the thing that could make Tony agree to unpack the boxes (because he still kept on hoping that someone would hit his father on the head to make him believe that the house is a horror) was a majestic huge garage, a part of which was made into a lab. A stunning lab.

 _If_ he could get his father to agree on allowing him to experiment here, then _maybe_ Tony would agree to the disastrous idea of moving from a luxurious penthouse in the downtown to this hell hole.

Alas, for now he kept on glaring at the blue fur on the floor and hoped that whoever lived here before would either die or resurrect and die again, because it was simply _illegal_ to have such horrible taste in décor. But Tony had to admit that the previous owner had some amazing pictures and music.

Only that morning, upon opening the lower drawer in the closet, Tony found a collection of original( _!_ ) albums of all sorts, from _the Velvet Underground_ to _the Rolling Stones_ to Bob Marley. Bob Marley’s songs were not Tony’s favourite, but they certainly were one of the best to listen to when smoking weed. And six earliest albums of _AC/DC_ and practically virgin _Back in Black_ were the icing on the cake.

He even wondered whether he would find more awesome albums if he went exploring the house, but almost immediately dismissed the idea, as it meant admitting that not everything in the house was downright gross and heinous. It meant admitting that maybe Tony would like to stay. Just for a little bit only, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> The story was inspired by [this promt](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/11337.html?thread=26328393#t26328393) on norsekink.


End file.
